mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1
(также The Cutie Re-Mark - Pt. 1 и The Cutie Re-Mark Part IShows A-Z - my little pony friendship is magic on hub. The Futon Critic. Проверено 4 ноября 2015.) — двадцать пятая серия пятого сезона и 116 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом, первая половина финала сезона. В этой серии Старлайт Глиммер возвращается ради отмщения главной шестёрке и с помощью заклинания изменяет ход событий в Эквестрии. Производство На San Diego Comic-Con 2015 года был показан клип из этого эпизода. Он раскрывает возвращение Старлайт Глиммер. Всех персонажей, появившихся в эпизоде, нарисовали Кора Косицка и Фернанда Рибейро.Man, this finale. @kkosicka and @fe_rib really out did themselves with all the character designs this episode #MLP5 Ребекка Дарт. Twitter (2015-11-28). Проверено 13 марта 2016. Zap2It и FiOS ошибочно указывают эпизод как 21 и его дату эфира как 19 октября. Позже в информацию включили эфир 28 ноября, но они всё ещё указывают 19 октября как первую дату эфира.My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: The Cutie Re-Mark Pt. 1 Zap2it. Проверено 20 октября 2015 4 декабря 2015 года этот эпизод и его вторая часть заменили «Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 и Часть 2» на Netflix. Краткий пересказ Лекция о знаках отличия thumb|Искорка читает лекцию о знаках отличия. Как-то раз, в Школе для одарённых единорогов, Сумеречная Искорка упражняется перед предстоящей ей лекцией о знаках отличия. На следующий день во время лекции Искорка рассказывает о звуковой радуге как небезызвестном событии, сыгравшем важнейшую роль в появлении у неё и её друзей меток. Посреди лекции Искорка на мгновение замечает Старлайт Глиммер в аудитории, но та за считанные секунды исчезает — Искорка становится нервной. У Старлайт есть план thumb|left|"Добро пожаловать, Искорка". По пути назад в Замок Дружбы, Искорка тревожно интересуется, что же Старлайт могла задумать на этот раз, и Спайк предполагает, что она, вероятно, вернулась, дабы отомстить за её предыдущий проваленный план. В тронном зале Искорка и Спайк обнаруживают (догадайтесь кого?)... Старлайт, сидящую на одном из тронов. С помощью волшебного свитка Старлайт заклинанием открывает портал над Картой знаков отличия и проникает в него, оставляя за собой лишь свиток. Тут Спайк берёт свиток — заклинание вновь активируется, и Искорку со Спайком тоже уносит в портал. thumb|Звуковой радуги не будет! Искорка и Спайк приземляются в Лётном лагере Клаудсдейла. Когда они замечают кобылок Радугу Дэш и Флаттершай, они с ужасом осознают, что переместились назад во времени, и как раз тогда, когда Радуга исполнила свою первую звуковую радугу. В соревнование Радуги с Хупсом и Дамб-Беллом вмешивается Старлайт и не даёт Радуге исполнить радугу. Вмешательство Старлайт влечёт за собой цепную реакцию — ни один из друзей Искорки не получает своего знака отличия. Как только Искорка ругает Старлайт за то, что та натворила, снова открывается временной портал и тянет её со Спайком назад в будущее. Эффект бабочки thumb|left|Великая Кристальная война. В результате действий Старлайт в прошлом будущее кардинально изменилось: замок Искорки исчез, осталась лишь карта; большая часть Понивилля заброшена; Яблочная Аллея превратилась в фабрику по производству яблок; а Кристальная империя Короля Сомбры нападает на Эквестрию. Они находят Эпплджек, которая поясняет, что по возвращении Кристальной империи Король Сомбра подчинил всех кристальных пони и заставил их участвовать в полномасштабной войне против Эквестрии, а другие главные персонажи теперь являются солдатами в армии Принцессы Селестии.(Возможная отсылка на фанфик-кроссовер "Fallout Equestria", написанный после 1-го сезона.) thumb|"Дружба за знаки отличия!" Намереваясь исправить всю ситуацию, Искорка с помощью свитка вновь возвращается в прошлое, убедившись в том, что они возвращаются чуть раньше, чем было в прошлый раз. Однако не тут-то было: здесь её поджидает Старлайт и заключает Искорку и Спайка в кристальный блок. Она поясняет, что составила заклинание таким образом, что как только Искорка пытается его использовать, то Старлайт возвратится ещё до прибытия Искорки. Она рассказывает, что собирается отомстить Искорке и её друзьям за то, что те погубили её Утопический город, а после толкает кристалл — он падает из облаков. Освободив себя и Спайка из кристалла до его падения на землю, Искорка идёт выяснять отношения со Старлайт и обнаруживает, что та разговаривает с кобылкой Флаттершай и её задирами, убеждая их быть друзьями. Всё время меняющееся будущее thumb|left|Временная линия снова изменяется. Когда Флаттершай перестают дразнить, Искорка подлетает к Радуге Дэш и пытается убедить её совершить звуковую радугу, но та улетает, обеспокоенная поведением Искорки и её статусом аликорна. Пока злорадствует Старлайт, Искорку и Спайка внезапно вновь затягивает в будущее. Когда Искорка и Спайк возвращаются в будущее, ход событий снова меняется, и на этот раз Понивилль покрывается густыми деревьями. Флаттершай и Пинки Пай с копьями встречают их и обвиняют в том, что они оборотни. :Продолжение следует... Цитаты :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, я всё-таки перенервничала из-за речи. :Спайк: Хе-хе. Это лучше, чем Старлайт Глиммер, вернувшаяся, чтобы мстить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда ты это говоришь, действительно звучит смешно. :Спайк: Или это правда! :Старлайт Глиммер: Добро пожаловать, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе не показалось, что она маленькая? И я не вижу знака отличия. Ты же не думаешь... :Спайк: ...Что мы переместились в момент, когда Радуга обогнала хулиганов, дразнивших Флаттершай, и исполнила первую звуковую радугу? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю, что задумала Старлайт, но нам надо это понять, пока не поздно. :Спайк: Э, Искорка? Кажется, уже поздно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь всё иначе. Смотри. Карта совсем другая! Кристальная империя занимает половину Эквестрии! :Спайк: Плюс куда-то пропал дворец. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так рада тебя видеть! Мы не смогли найти Пинки Пай, Рарити, Флаттершай и Радугу Дэш, но я знала, что ты будешь здесь! :Эпплджек: Конечно, буду. Это мой дом. Но кто такие Пинки Шай и Флаттэрдэш? И кто ты? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. Мы обязательно всё исправим. :Эпплджек: вздыхает Я очень надеюсь. :Спайк: А... как же мы всё исправим? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю! :Старлайт Глиммер: О, правда жаль, что мы не живём в мире, где все пони равны? Там никто никого бы не дразнил! Правда же здорово? :Молодые "Дамб-Белл", Флаттершай и Хупс: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю: ты убедила их не дразнить Флаттершай, чтобы не случилась звуковая радуга! :Старлайт Глиммер: О, это неправда. Я убедила их не хулиганить, потому что все пони должны быть равны. Отмена звуковой радуги — просто бонус. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки? Флаттершай? :Пинки Пай: Молчать, оборотень! :Флаттершай: Все подданные Королевы Крисалис, найденные в лесу, будут... уничтожены! Галерея Справки en:The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 de:Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1 uk:К'юті-перемаркування. Частина 1 Категория:Серии пятого сезона